


Amazon

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas Presents, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Holiday Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is looking for the perfect presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Perfect Present," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Jade Necklace."

"Hah! All done!" John muttered as the pretty Jade necklace was added to his shopping cart for Teyla. One unforeseen advantage to the new chain of Stargates and their easier way to communicate with Earth was that he could do all of his holiday shopping online this year. John had been browsing Amazon all morning, and he had now found the perfect present for everyone on his list. Rodney and Ronon had been easy to shop for, but Keller, Sam, and Teyla less so.

Now, all he had to do was have it delivered to Cheyenne Mountain, and it could be shipped along with the next Apollo run. Cheerfully, John filled in his details, glad that the Stargate program maintained current credit cards and such for their Atlantean members as part of their cover story. Choosing the fastest delivery method - hey, it wasn't like he had many daily expenses - John finished paying and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"And that is how you do it!" he sighed proudly. "Christmas shopping done, and I've still got two hours before lunch!" He really loved technology.


End file.
